


Stay

by Reika77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reika77/pseuds/Reika77
Summary: "Dimmi, Yuri. Se io dovessi sparire, mi verresti a cercare?"La domanda di Victor lasciò Yuri senza parole. Perchè fare simili pensieri in un momento del genere? Erano alle terme, si stavano rilassando. Non c'era nessun altro insieme a loro. E Victor se ne usciva con una cosa così... Yuri lo osservò con gli occhi sgranati. Aveva un'aria strana. Malinconica. Non sembrava il solito Victor di sempre...





	Stay

**Stay**

_L'amore non bisogna implorarlo e nemmeno esigerlo._  
L'amore deve avere la forza di attingere la certezza in se stesso.   
Allora non sarà trascinato, ma trascinerà.  
(Hermann Hesse) 

 

"Dimmi, Yuri. Se io dovessi sparire, mi verresti a cercare?"  
La domanda di Victor lasciò Yuri senza parole. Perchè fare simili pensieri in un momento del genere? Erano alle terme, si stavano rilassando. Non c'era nessun altro insieme a loro. E Victor se ne usciva con una cosa così... Yuri lo osservò con gli occhi sgranati. Aveva un'aria strana. Malinconica. Non sembrava il solito Victor di sempre. Lo sentì ripetere con voce stanca la domanda pronunciata poco prima, volgendo un disarmante sguardo su di lui:  
"Se sparissi, mi verresti a cercare?".  
"Sì!" rispose Yuri d'istinto, con decisione.  
"Perchè?" proseguì Victor, e Yuri non capiva se lo stesse provocando e se volesse realmente sapere.  
Esitò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Cosa doveva dire? Ne avrebbe avute tante di risposte, ma la più vera gli riusciva difficile da confessare. Anche a lui era capitato tante volte desiderare di sparire, ma che uno come Victor Nikiforov potesse averlo pensato gli risultava assurdo.   
"Ci sono stati momenti in cui avrei voluto sparire," proseguì Victor, con occhi languidi "e mi sono chiesto se sarei mancato a qualcuno. I miei fan avrebbero impiegato poco tempo per sostituirmi, avrebbero trovato qualcun altro da idolatrare. La mia famiglia, forse nemmeno a loro sarei mancato. Gli amici... non so se ne ho mai avuti...".  
Sembrava impossibile sentire Victor parlare così. Si stava aprendo, manifestando una sua debolezza. E probabilmente non l'aveva mai fatto con nessuno. Aveva un'aria talmente indifesa, e fragile, che a Yuri venne voglia di abbracciarlo. E lo fece. Non considerando che erano entrambi completamente nudi e quel contatto sarebbe stato ben più intimo di quelli che l'aveva preceduto. C'erano stati altri abbracci tra loro, però nessuno mai in una situazione simile.  
Yuri aveva il viso in fiamme, ma fortunatamente Victor non poteva vederlo. Lo sentì ridere piano, abbandonandosi tra le sue braccia. La sua bocca gli sfiorò una spalla, e vi depose un dolce bacio. A quel punto,Yuri sciolse la presa e si allontanò di un passo. Era ancora paonazzo in volto e tremendamente in imbarazzo. Victor lo guardò con la sua solita indecifrabile espressione. Cosa stava pensando adesso??  
"Sono felice." disse, colmando la distanza che lo separava da Yuri fino a lambire con il proprio corpo quello del ragazzo. Tutto ciò che li separava era un sottile foglio d'acqua.  
"Perchè?" domandò Yuri, cercando di frenare il galoppo del suo cuore.  
"Perchè adesso sono sicuro che se scomparissi, ci sarebbe qualcuno che sentirebbe la mia mancanza." insistette l'altro, con un malizioso sorriso.  
"Basta!" urlò spazientito Yuri, chiudendo gli occhi e coprendosi le orecchie.  
Victor prese le sue mani nelle proprie e gliele fece abbassare. Poi posò due dita sotto il suo mento costringendolo a sollevare il viso, fino ad incontrare il suo sguardo.  
"Perdonami." gli sussurrò accostandosi al suo orecchio, e Yuri sussultò, sentendo di nuovo il corpo dell'altro contro in proprio.  
Ma stavolta non si sarebbe allontanato. Non avrebbe fuggito quel contatto. Ed anzi desiderò che diventasse ancora più intimo... Quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Victor mosse la sua mano scivolando lungo i fianchi di Yuri, scendendo e risalendo con sensuale dolcezza, come stesse assecondando il lieve moto dell'acqua. Yuri si abbandonò a quel tocco gentile e lo imitò scorrendo le dita sulla schiena di Victor, seguendo il disegno dei muscoli che si tendevano al suo passaggio. Rabbrividì nel sentire la mano che violava delicatamente il suo sesso, alimentando la sua eccitazione. Si ritrovò con la fronte appoggiata a quella dell'altro, pervaso dal desiderio di baciarne le labbra sottili e rosate. Totalmente rapito da quel gioco di seduzione, azzardò e con la lingua disegnò il contorno della bocca di Victor, per poi farsi largo in essa, lasciando che l'istinto lo guidasse. Il bacio si fece via via più audace, intenso, profondo. Yuri e Victor si assaporarono con voracità, le loro lingue si inseguivano e danzavano assecondando la bramosia di entrambi, mentre la voglia l'uno dell'altro li travolgeva spingendo le loro mani ad intraprendenti carezze. Scostarono le labbra per riprendere fiato, ansimando, senza tuttavia allontanarsi, così che i loro corpi, frementi ed eccitati, continuassero a godere di quel contatto. Ma ancora non bastava per quietare la frenesia che li aveva colti. Entrambi desideravano di più. Desideravano spingersi fino alla fine. Ripresero a baciarsi. Poi, con un gesto deciso, Victor fece voltare Yuri e lo spinse verso il bordo vasca. Posò le mani sui suoi glutei sodi. Esitò un attimo. Yuri se ne accorse e si voltò a guardarlo. Gli sorrise. Ed a quel punto Victor sciolse ogni indugio e penetrò in lui. Lentamente. Dolcemente. Temendo forse di fargli del male. Lo sentì gemere piano e si fermò. Yuri allungò un braccio indietro, afferrò al fianco Victor e lo tirò verso di sé. Lo voleva con tutto se stesso. Voleva sentirsi suo. Voleva appartenergli e voleva che lui gli appartenesse. Non aveva paura. Non aveva dubbi. Ormai erano l'uno parte dell'altro. Nel corpo e nell'anima. E nulla li avrebbe più divisi...

 

 

 

 

 

Questi personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono di proprietà di Mitsurō Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto. Questa storia è stata scritta senza scopo di lucro.


End file.
